


Singing The Way

by Dweebo



Category: The Avengers
Genre: Falling for eachother through the power of song, Fluff, M/M, Unintentional serenading, Weddings, au-no powers, hotel room balconies, mystery singers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:13:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dweebo/pseuds/Dweebo
Summary: So here he was, on the balcony of his shitty hotel room, in the middle of the night. He stared off into the lights of Miami, trying to find comfort in it.That's when he heard it. A voice. A singing voice.





	

James didn't want to be a fucking groomsman for his sister’s wedding. He loved her, of course he did, but this had to be the very worst wedding possible. They were in Florida, first of all. Why Florida? Stupid. 

Plus, he had just returned from Iraq, fresh out of a flesh left arm. So pictures, which was a big part of this occasion, was not fun. His metal prosthetic wasn't the prettiest sight, for he was still embarrassed over the damn thing.

Plus the groomsmen’s suits were ugly.

So here he was, on the balcony of his shitty hotel room, in the middle of the night. He stared off into the lights of Miami, trying to find comfort in it.

That's when he heard it. A voice. A singing voice.

It was coming from the balcony directly above him. The voice was clearly a man's, deeper than a woman's would normally be. But it was smooth and incredibly soothing. The man was singing an old Sinatra song. James didn't even notice the voice had lulled him to sleep.

~

By the next day, James had already forgotten the voice that serenaded him to sleep. He was too busy suffering through rehearsal dinners and dealing with his family. 

He sighed opening the hotel room door, then kicking it closed. He threw his suit jacket over one of the cheap hotel chairs as he took off his shoes. 

He had just gotten through a particularly rough conversation with his sister. She tried to tell him to “Get back out there.” and things like “You can't hide forever, James.”

His mother had even joined in at one point, telling him time was running out on finding someone to settle down with. 

It’s not that he didn't want to get back out there, it's that not many people want to go out with an amputee with outstanding mental issues. And sure he hadn't gone out of his way to look for a date, but before joining the Army, he never had to do much to get a date. That wasn't the case anymore.

James ran a hand through his newly cut hair before deciding on going back out to the balcony, needing something to distract his frustration.

He was jolted into a sense of deja vu when he stepped out in the balcony, immediately hearing the same voice from last night. He was singing in another language now, Italian, maybe. It was just a beautiful and relaxing as before.

James settled down in the lawn chair provided on the balcony and shut his eyes, basking in the soothing voice.

~

This became...a thing for James. The next three nights, he would come back to the room, upset over god knows what now, and he’d head straight to the balcony. It was admittedly the best sleep he’d had in forever.

Until the sixth night.

The wedding was in four days, turning his family into anxious banshees and it was driving him up a wall. He had been looking forward to hearing his mystery serenader.

But the man was not singing. He was speaking to someone, agitatedly. He seemed to be on the phone.

“-Pep, I get it, I need to do more business trips, but Florida? Really? It sucks here. It's far too hot and muggy. And why am I staying in this hotel? I'm one of the richest men alive and you have me staying somewhere where there has definitely been a dead body-”

James snorted at the accuracy, then realizing the man said he was rich. Who the hell was this guy?

“Nah I haven't gotten any dates. You know I haven't been interested in people since.. you know.” The man said, voice faltering.

James felt his heart squeeze, then frowned. He didn't even know this guy. He needs to calm down a bit.

“Goodnight Pep, yeah yeah I know, okay, buh-bye now.” The guy sighed.

James felt something overcome him, wanting to help this sad man in some way. So he did what first came to mind.

He broke into a soft song. 

~

Tony startled; he had sat down after hanging up with Pep, when he heard a voice. It was quiet, much quieter than he usually was, actually. But it was a nice voice. Gruff and deep, and Tony could only try to imagine a beautiful man behind it.

Tony recognized the song, it was a Whitney Houston hit. Tony couldn't get over it. He could only assume it was aimed towards him, no one else in this crap hotel would be on their balcony at 2 am. 

When the guy finished, Tony whispered. “Thank you.”

He heard an even softer response. “Anytime.”

~

This was an every night occasion now. They sang to each other nightly, sometimes together. Some nights they would even just talk about whatever came to mind. 

They still hadn't seen each other, but neither man could deny the fuzzy feelings in themselves whenever nighttime rolled around.

Tony would sit through business meetings picturing the other man while James rolled his eyes through conversations with family, trying to imagine the man’s voice covering up everything else.

James desperately wished he at least knew the man’s name, just to justify the small crush that had been forming.

Tony couldn't help but feel the same way.

~

“Becca- listen, Sis- I love you, but you're driving me insane...I don't care if the wedding is in two days, rehearsal dinner is over which means our time to speak is up… hate to break it to ya, but you're somewhat a bridezilla.” James had to hold the phone away from his face as she screamed into the phone. “Point proven, Beck. Anywho, I gotta go. Just calm down would ya? You're getting married, you should be happy, not rolling your hair out. Mhm..goodbye.” He groaned as he shut off his phone.

“Rough day?” Oh my god, that was the voice. James spun around and before he could process what he was saying; he blurted. “You!”

The (wildly attractive) man raised an amused brow with a smile. “Me?”

“You're the man that sings, I’d recognize your voice anywhere at this point.”

The man’s eyes widened, and James got a good look at him. Holy shit-

“You're the man who duets with me on a nightly basis? Huh, you're even more attractive than I imagined. Anyways, I'm Ton-”

“You're Tony fuckin Stark.” James let out.

Tony winced slightly, scratching his neck. “That's me.”

“Why are you staying in such a shit hotel and serenading the building at night?” He asked.

“I could ask you the same thing.” Tony laughed. “But I believe you heard me even ask my assistant as to why I'm staying here, and I have no fucking clue. Now, your name; is it a pretty as your appearance?”

James snorted, holding out a hand, feeling a slight blush creep up his neck. “James Barnes.”

Tony shook his hand. “Say, you want to sing with me more in the near future? Perhaps even me hitting my highest notes as you pound into-”

James cut him off quickly with a kiss. “Sounds good to me.” 

Tony grinned broadly in return, surging up for another kiss.

~

“James, all I'm telling you is that boyfriend would do you good.” Becca said as he spun her. James cackled. “I know, I have one.”

Becca stopped in the middle of the dance, causing James to trip and nearly fall. “What the hell? Who? When? How?”

“Couple days ago, name’s Tony. Met him at my hotel.”  
Becca blanked. “How romantic.”

“It was, thank you very much.” He replied, turning his nose up.  
“Hmm.. so I don't know him.” She tried.

James laughed loudly. “You know him.”

“Is it Steve?” She asked, eyes widening as she pulled him off the dancefloor. James pulled his face into the most disgusted one he could muster. “Stevie is basically my brother, and the dude is against any sort of relationship. Plus, I already said his name is Tony. Tony Stark, if you will.”

Becca slapped his chest. “Don't joke with me you dweeb.”

“I ain't jokin’.” He replied sincerely.

“There you are.” The voice of his dreams noised, Tony appearing at his side, linking their fingers. Becca’s jaw dropped instantaneously. “Nice to meet you.” Tony said charmingly.

Becca just squeaked. “Likewise.”

Tony grinned before looking up to James as a slower song came on. “Care to dance with me?”

“Of course.” James replied, smiling down at him, pulling out onto the dancefloor.

**Author's Note:**

> Email me prompts or suggestions at storiesbydweebo@gmail.com


End file.
